A typical Dragon Quest 8 afternoon
by Plattym3
Summary: Jessica, Angelo, Eight, and Yangus head home after a long day of battling.


The afternoon of the 34th day of day of the Journey of the Cursed King was like most other afternoons: filled with hours upon hours of mindless battles against mindless enemies. Finally after hours of journeying, Eight (our hero) decided after just a few more battles, he, Jessica, Angelo, and Yangus would hit an Inn for a while. The big discussion that ensued as they walked back to the nearest town was whether they'd wake up later that night or the next morning, seeing as the local inns had graciously begun allowing wake-up calls anytime.

As Jessica was going on and on about her beauty sleep and the need for a room not adjacent to Angelo's the group was stumbled upon a group of four She-Slimes (which interesting enough were arranged in two groups of two).

Angelo, more than a little angry about the cold shoulder he'd been getting from Jessica lately, immediate switched his tactics to "Get psyched up". He knew he could take these little girly slimes down all alone. What a man he would show Jessica that he could be.

Jessica, though, wasn't impressed at all. In the one round of battle that Angelo spent getting psyched up she put the She-Slimes to sleep with her "Blow Kiss" and Yangus and Eight knocked out a group of She-Slimes each with their whips and boomerangs.

Angelo, all psyched up and with nothing to expend his energy on, stormed off in search of bigger foes to prove his worth by defeating. The group hurried after him, following him into a nearby cave they had so far avoided because of the large monsters they'd seen roaming just inside.

"Angelo, wait," cried Eight, "it's too dark in there. Besides we've agreed to head back to town and rest."

"No," answered Angelo, looking over his shoulder, as he pulled out a torch and lit it as he entered the cave. "I'm sick and tired of getting all psyched up around Jessica just for her to blow a kiss and you two finish things off. I need some real stimulation in battle. I haven't leveled up in days, and my sword skill is still where it was last week."

Eight, having similarly not experienced any increased stats in a while, gave in and urged the party to follow Angelo into the cave.

Things were going great until a few green dragons carrying what appeared to be wooden kegs of a curiously-smelling fermented liquid walked around a corner and into the party's path. At first no one moved. The dragons appeared to be studying the party members and vise-versa. After a few tense moments the silence was broken when one of the dragons muttered something to the other two which made them crack up with laughter. The dragon on the right pointed to Angelo and spoke something unintelligible, which brought another round of laughter from the dragons. This continued for a while, with the party standing stunned, unable to understand what was happening?

"Do you know what they're saying?" Jessica whispered to Eight.

"Not a clue," Eight replied, "I think they're speaking 'Jargon'."

As the last chuckles escaped from the dragon's lips, they suddenly attacked, striking Angelo twice and Yangus once before the party was ready.

"Ouch," cried Angelo, "that's the worst hit I've taken all day."

Eight slung his boomerang and Yangus swung his whip, doing minimal damage to the enemy group. Angelo got in a decent hit on the dragon on the left before Jessica cast Mediheal to keep Angelo from complaining about his injuries more than she knew he'd like to. The dragons focused on Yangus this time, knocking him to one knee before the end of round.

Next, Eight Sizzed while Yangus frizzed and Angelo attacked as Jessica Medihealed Yangus this time. Unfortunately, the three dragons ganged up on poor Yangus again as the round drew to a close, and before the next began, the battle was three on three.

"Vivify," called Jessica as the next round began, but nothing happened.

"Damn it," Eight cried as he attacked and got an excellent blow on the first dragon. "How many times have I told you not to cast that spell in battle? It's a waste. It never works."

"For crying out loud," Angelo complained as he attacked and defeated the first dragon. "Listen to Eight, Jess, don't try that again."

The dragons attacked again, this time hitting Jessica, but missing Angelo, who seemed a little light on his feet.

"Vivify," called Jessica as the next round began, knowing that it probably wouldn't work, but enjoying pissing Angelo off more. Nothing happened.

Eight bit his tongue, knowing nothing he could say could convince Jessica to stop her spell casting, but instead made a mental note to change her tactics to "Don't Use Magic" before the next round began. He attacked the third dragon.

The second dragon attacked Eight while the third called for help. A Bag o' Laughs appeared just before Angelo struck the fatal blow to dragon who'd summoned him.

Now with the battle going well, Eight shifted some tactics and prepared to finish off the two remaining enemies. Before he could attack though, the Bag o' Laughs spoke.

"Hey, what did the Saber Tiger say to the Mad Cat when he saw him throwing toilet paper on the floor of the bathroom? Don't litter the litter!"

Eight thought he remembered his great-great-great-grandfather having told him that joke once before and ignored it to strike the final blow to last dragon. Jessica however was rolling around on the ground laughing and Angelo chucked more from the sight of Jessica than the actual joke (which he didn't really understand).

As the group finally regained its composure, they all decided to use magic and skills to get the heck home before another party member went down for the count.

With a Knuckle Sandwich, Frizzle, Sizzle, Pop, and a Warp the party found themselves out of the battle, out of the cave, and standing in front of the town they'd been headed to. With a few more Vivifies, Yangus woke up and the party headed for the inn.

Skipping dinner, Eight informed the proprietor that they'd all like to be woken up the next morning, not in the middle of the night. The party drifted off to their separate rooms to rest up and prepare themselves for another day on their Journey of the Cursed King.


End file.
